Fading, Binding, and Secrets
by TakeMeToHell
Summary: Ruka is the new student at Ouran, she quickly attracts the eyes of everyone.. including Hikaru. What happens when Hikaru doesn't notice Kaoru anymore and he enters a state of depression? (WARNING: YAOI IS ENCOUNTERED MORE THAN 10 TIMES)


WARNING!:Does contain Yaoi(BoyxBoy) READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! It was another typical day at Ouran. I was walking down the hall, as I saw the twins coming closer to me. "Hey Ruka!" they both said in unison, like always. "Hey guys!" I replied happily. Today was my half birthday. I am so excited! I can't wait! That means I only have half of a half of a year to go! Then I'm finally sixteen. Which means I CAN DRIVE! "WOOOOHHOOOO!" I scream accidently earning a few stares from the twins and others. Oops that was supposed to be in my head. I sweat drop and sink slowly to the ground in front of my locker. I began to blush a deep red. "Wha-?" the twins looked at me confused. "Heh heh, nothing" I sink lower to the ground, crouching as close to my chest as possible. The bell rang signaling that it was time for club. I quickly got up and shoved all my books into my locker. I opened the door, inside I saw everybody in a western cosplay. To be honest Hikaru and Mori looked the cutest. . I walked down the middle of the guys (and Haruhi- I'm the only girl outside of the club that knows about her secret. I became close with the twins in math class, soon after I was fond of them all and began talking to them all.) I came to a table with a basinet. I looked in it with curious eyes. My eyes grew big as I saw the cutest little baby boy EVER. DAWWW! "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHH!" I cooed. "That's Tama-chan's nephew, Kyoi-chan." Hunny Senpai said eating his daily 4:00 cake. Tamaki came over and picked him up "Men and ladies, today we are going to teach Kyoi to become a host!" he said holding him up like that scene from the Lion King, accept he wasn't being sacrificed.. "Today, my nephew will become a host and please all of the women! Today he will become a man and cosplay like we do! Today, and all week…" WHAT?! A BABY ALL WEEK! ASDFGHJKL; ! YAYAYAY ! I squealed and jumped at the same time! THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME ! I have wanted a baby for like EVER! #$%^&* The club stared at me as I jumped up and down like a five year reacting to a cookie. But seriously?! A BABY ! Mori walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I melted and stopped jumping instantly. Heh heh. (; That's it ! I wanna be in the club ! like officially be in it. "Kyouya," I start. "Hmm?" he looks up from his little black notebook. Damn, it would be fun to see what's inside of that thing. "Can I join the club? Not like a host but like help out and stuff? PWEASEEEE?" puppy dog eyes took over and my lip curled under. Kyouya looked at me funny. Did I really look that stupid? Finally he nodded and continued, "I don't mind. but! You have to serve us tea, and clean up after us. Think you can handle it?" "OF COURSE!" I shouted and jumped up and down once again. "Please stop the jumping!" Kyouya shouted. Heh oops. . I gave him the puppy dogs eyes again as he finished, "For now on, Haruhi doesn't have to do any more maid service for us. That's your job." He said smirking. Meanie! I stuck my tongue out and continued jumping up and down again! WOOOOHHHOOO! I caught Hikaru staring at me, while I was jumping. I stopped and sank to the ground in my corner. DAMMIT! WHY DO I HAVE TO ACT SO FOOLISH IN FRONT OF HIM!? 33 Hikaru smirked. I watched as Kaoru's eyes drooped as he saw what was happening between us. Kaoru was in love with his brother and we all knew it, all accept Hikaru. The way Kaoru stares at his brother, the way he acts around him, like he's trying to impress him. Even the girls that come to the host club notice. You can hear them all gossiping and talking about it from time to time. But Hikaru never seems to notice. My eyes drooped as I thought about this situation. I always thought Hikaru and Kaoru were perfect for each other, but I never thought past it sense I sort of like Hikaru. Half of the time I wanted him to notice me, but the other half I wanted him to notice Kaoru. _ _ *the next day* Every day went by, more of Kaoru crushing harder and harder on his brother. I could tell how deeply in love he was with him. it's honestly not that hard to notice. Hell even the host club knows. Tamaki thinks it's so cute and makes a big issue of it when they aren't around. He goes on and on and on about how we should get Hikaru to notice. Every time we tell him no. Hikaru just has to notice it on his own. Eventually he will, right? By now I'm sitting in math class with the twins right next to me. "Hey Ruka!" they greet in unison as always. Hikaru has a huge smile plastered to his face, but Kaoru only has a deep blush on his as he stares at his brother like a science project. Staring deeply I notice him blushing harder. *Kaoru's POV*-(NOTE!: slight BoyxBoy! Read at your own risk!) I stare hard at my beautiful brother. I can't help but notice his smile. That smile that gets me aroused. Every morning I wake up to that smile. That face…that body…I sit here thinking about what it would be like for him to be on top of me…'HikaRU!' I want to shout in his ear. I want to make him love me as much as I do him. I want him to protect me like the big brother he is… "Kaoru! Kaoru!?" I hear my favorite voice say. I shake my head from my day dream as I bite my lip. I look up to see his big brown eyes close to mine. His lips aren't that far either…close enough to kiss… I recollect my thoughts, once again shaking the thoughts of him out. Trying to pay attention when he is so close…is really hard. "Kaoru, what's got you so focused?" he teases me with his soft voice that I love. BRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG! Sounds the bell. "Please take a seat, everyone." The teacher says. Though all eyes are on me and Hikaru, I bite my lip harder and just sit there. Big brother, why don't you notice my love for you? Do you even notice me as anything more? Big brother… *Ruka's POV* I watch as Hikaru cuffs Kaoru's face in his and whisper something in his ear. Why does he tease him so much if he doesn't love him that way? Or does he notice but pretend he doesn't care? Or does he do it for the attention from all of the host club's customers? UGHH! WHY HIKARU WHY?! I want to shout this at him but I bite my tongue and turn to face the teacher as he states " Please take a seat, everyone." WTF? How is Hikaru the only one who doesn't notice the looks his little brother gives him like EVERY DAMN DAY?! I look back at the twins and smile. Today were supposed to teach Kyoi to be a host but I don't see that happening, since he is…only a baby. I mean he's already going to get enough customers from just being a baby! :3 I look back once more to see Kaoru staring at his brother in a deep thought. UGHH! AGAIN! HIKARU! WHY?! "Am I like the only one that sees how obsessed Kaoru is with his brother?!" I shout as I stomp into club. I know the twins aren't here yet, because I ran past them in the hall, in a hurry to get here and throw my temper tantrum at the guys, and Haruhi. I earned a few responses and a nod from Mori. "Nope." "Not at all" "Of course not, Ruka-chan!" Everyone stared at me as I sat on the club's couch in anger. "WHY DOES HE ACT LIKE HE DOESN'T NOTICE HIS LITTLE BROTHER AT ALL!?" I shout again before crossing my arms over my chest. Haruhi makes her way over and sits next to me. The others went back to their low chit chatting and Haruhi quietly said, "It's not that he doesn't act like he notices, he just likes…somebody else." She said the last part with a smile at the corner of her mouth. Someody else? Who? "A girl?" I ask curiously. "Heh, yeah…" Haruhi stopped short and stared around the room awkwardly. The door opened up as the twins came in. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Tamaki blew up. "We got held back," Hikaru started. "by the teacher." Kaoru finished. For what? I wanted to question them but I just continued sitting there sulking at the unnoticed love between the two. Hikaru caught sight of my sulking and sat next to me, as Kaoru's face began to mope and fall once again. "What's wrong Ruka?" he said with a reassuring smile. WHY MUST YOU BE SO HOT YET SO STUBBORN?! I want to yell, but knowing what might happen I decided not to. "Nothing." I replied bitterly, pulling my legs close to my chest and placing my sorrow face between them. Like he even cares! He hardly realizes his brother...so why would he notice me? I stared at him in disbelief. Kaoru continued standing by himself all awkwardly. I looked up at Hikaru, as he was closer to me than before. Wtf? I gripped his arm tightly and pulled him close, "Can I speak to you, alone." I said more bitterly than before. He nodded and sat back as I let go from my death grip. I was tired of him not noticing his brother! One of these days something was going to happen and he won't care… As I looked over at Kaoru with soft eyes, he burst out of the room and ran for his dear life. "KAORU! WAIT!" Hikaru ran after him. WTF?! 


End file.
